Flight
by Lifelessmidget
Summary: You don’t necessarily have to be alone to fly high… oneshot HD


Title: Flight

Author: Lifelessmidget

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine TT

Pairings: Always going to be Harry and Draco

Summary: You don't necessarily have to be alone to fly high… H/D

----

You sat upon your broom, staring down at the empty Quidditch pitch, wondering how you managed to get there without anyone noticing you were gone. It was almost lunch time and you should have been in class with Ron and Hermione but somehow, the green of the grass called out to you and you followed it. Mesmerized by something you couldn't even begin to comprehend.

How you got your Firebolt without the aid of magic was rather bizarre even to your standards, but there it was, there it flew… in an arc right into your outstretched fingers and they glided across the well polished handle. A streak of rebellion cut through your system as you were lifted from the side of the pitch, feeling the ground disappearing under your feet as you gained momentum.

The height at which you were at threatened to remove you of your breath, so you floated to an appropriate height and stood stationary atop your broom, surprised at how unnerved you were, even at the thought of being caught red handed, skipping class as well as out on the school grounds.

Most people who escaped classes usually spent their time atop toilet seats to prevent being caught and read the 'interesting' pieces of work, or they hid out in the library, under the long, mahogany tables. Though there was the danger of being caught by Madam Pince, who had the sharpest hearing when it came to any unusual action undertaken in her library.

Detention never was a business you liked, seeing as you had a knack for getting into trouble at the worst moments. Professor Snape seemed to have some sort of sick pleasure at torturing you, seemingly allowing other students to slip by his gaze and cause extreme disruptions in his classroom, only to have you clean up the aftermath.

You remembered one moment where you were on your hands and knees scrubbing some sort foul animal blood off the floors of the dungeon, Snape had disappeared into his office ominously saying "It had better be clean by the time I come out" before slamming the door on you. You were imagining the blissful night you could had conversing with Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor Common room when the classroom door creaked open and in stepped the silvery blonde Slytherin. His wand twirled in the candlelight and the aristocratic posture gave him the image of a highly important figure.

Caught off guard and wandless, you were expecting him to curse you with the convenience of no witnesses, and even if Snape came in he doubted that Malfoy would get the punishment he deserved. But you were surprised when Malfoy merely smirked before casting a cleansing spell on the blood stain causing it to disappear like lightning.

He turned on his heel and left you with your bucket of soap and water, and a sparkling dungeon floor. When Snape came back to the classroom, he was in disbelief that you could have possibly finished the job without the aid of time, however he begrudgingly sent you on your way.

You never told anyone about that night, but caught Malfoy smirking at you from time to time in the Great Hall, you interpreted this as something unusual but felt sick in the stomach at the thought of having to repay the Slytherin in some way.

As you sat upon your broom, you wondered how it was that you decided to come here of all places. Maybe it was some trick of the mind and you had fallen asleep in Transfiguration… but you would have been shaken awake by now and given detention by Professor McGonagall.

Suddenly a whoosh of air swept by you, you fell out of your daze instantly and searched the skies around you. There was Malfoy, atop his sleek, black Nimbus 2001 which you suddenly had the inkling, had a sort of phallic symbol about it, making you bite your lip to keep from laughing.

You could hear his voice far off, but couldn't quite interpret what he was saying until he floated dangerously close to you. You slinked a little further to your left before noticing him edging closer to you as if to whisper something in your ear.

Your initial question was "what did you want Malfoy" but somehow your words managed to jumble and you said "How did you get me here?"

There was that familiar smirk again, but this time, it was more soft compared to those given during breakfast, lunch and dinner. Maybe it was a trick of the light, you thought absent mindedly, clutching your broom handle to keep from dozing off and hitting the pitch.

You both floated a little lower so that you were now about 20 feet from the grass below. Malfoy pulled out his wand and said quietly "Better hold your broomstick Potter…. _Accio Harry Potter's Firebolt_" You felt your broom tug towards Malfoy but at a slower rate than it would have without him on it.

The grey eyed boy reached out and grabbed your Firebolt handle to keep it steady before leaning close to you. "Still wondering?" You realized it then that he had cast that spell upon you, but how could he have done so without you noticing? And could spells that are normally cast on objects still be cast on Wizards?

His fingers slid around your tie pulling you closer before his lips touched your neck in a light fluttery motion. At first you were terrified at what Malfoy was doing and primarily your first move was to push away until… that motion kept repeating itself making you feel unbelievably good.

Then his lips moved to yours, coaxing them open just slightly to feel his tongue slide across yours, you could make out a scent of chocolate and peppermint and mentally thought that this was possibly the only kiss in your life that you could comprehend as decent. Your eyes remained shut until you were jolted awake by the touch of the Quidditch pitch under your feet, but this didn't stop Malfoy from kissing you.

"50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN!" boomed the voice of Professor McGonagall, as she strode across the pitch with a look of fury. Malfoy pulled away from you and shrugged with a slight smirk and surprising dignity.

"That was worth every point"


End file.
